Jack Frost
by SilverFang3
Summary: The Seven manage to close the Doors of Death, but at the price of a valuable hero... called Percy Jackson, and everyone is devastated by the news. The gods mourn, and the fellow demigods are dumbstruck and shocked by the tragic event, but some hold faith in their brave leader. And of course, Percy's not the kind of person to give up too easily, is he?


_**Hiya, Thanks for coming to read! Full summary: The Seven manage to close the Doors of Death, but at the price of a valuable hero... called Percy Jackson, and everyone is devastated by the news. The gods mourn, and the fellow demigods are dumbstruck and shocked by the event but some hold faith in their brave leader. And of course, Percy's not the type of person to give up too easily, is he? Btw, Octavian and Drew both just wanted attention, due to their hard past lives(my theory) and so are actually pretty nice here.**_

_500 yrs ago_

_ "Centurions, camp counselors, praetors, auguries, oracles, and the remaining demigods of the Seven. Please come up to receive your title of immortality." Ares was feeling humble enough to say 'please' but he really doubted he ever would again._

_ A line of ready soldiers stepped up smartly, yet sadly, thinking of their lost leader, the one who really deserved immortality, yet refused for a gift that would benefit everybody when he had a chance to be a god, now... no one was sure if he was even alive. A few demigods both from the line and the audience shed mournful tears at the thought of the one and only son of Poseidon._

_ "Heroes of Olympus, do you accept this honored chance for immortality?"_

_ A flat toned chorus of 'I do's hung in the damp air._

_ "Then, shall your reasons for accepting eternal life be fulfilled." The demigods bowed in unison._

_ "Rise, heroes, and listen carefully." Ares stepped back and Zeus arose from his temporary throne planted into the soil of the magical soil of Camp Half Blood. The rest of the Council were seated in similar fashion in the shape of a 'U.'_

_ "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and a demigod much more worthy of being a god than such as some," many demigods looked up from the ground in puzzlement at Zeus for bringing up the demigod, the now drizzling rain splattering on their faces, "shall be announced as the official Hero of all Godly Beings and the 15th Olympian __**(in this story Hades and Hestia are included as Olympians because the gods 'agreed' that one of Percy's wishes would've been that the two gods be included as official Olympians)**__, for sacrificing himself to a fate worse than death for the sake of all of the gods and their children____." Now, all ears were perked up, every demigod eye stared at the god, and every mouth twitching, not sure whether to gape, smile, or stay just stay the way it was._

_ "Perseus, if alive is to join us as the god of time, loyalty, life, and ice/water __**(he still has his water healing thingy, and underwater breathing abilities and all, but just works better with ice in here, oh and plus the ice is alive, meaning Percy can make it move and stuff if he wants, like a live ice sculpture, after all he's the god of life)**__. And perhaps even sarcasm." At this everyone couldn't help but at least smile a little. "His sacred creatures will be... Ophiotaurus, coyotes, and pegasi." Even Zeus was shocked __**(pun intended) **__at The Fates choices._

_ Some demigods, having their spirits greatly lifted up at this, cheered._

_ "Yes..." Zeus smiled briefly, before continuing, "Perseus shall also be delivered from Tartarus, if possible, in time for the Winter Solstice. There he shall be announced as an Olympian officially to the whole world. Now, may the celebrations begin!"_

_ In a much happier atmosphere, demigods were teleported to Olympus by the gods, and partied in celebration to the major 'promotions' Percy and several others had received. Yet a daughter of Athena sat, alone, thinking of something. Of a certain someone... her Seaweed Brain. About how she couldn't stop or accompany him from going back down that horrid pit of evil. Little did she know that in a few years or so, she would be meeting him again._

_500 years later(present time)_

"All of those who have been given the gift of immortality now have a permanent place to stay at Olympus and/or any other god friendly area." Athena reported from her throne.

"Perseus?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"From the information some of my cows have given me, it seems that he's fine so far, I mean he's probably one of the strongest Olympians in the Council now." Hera fanned herself with a peacock feathered fan.

"It should be the Big Four now." Demeter played with a stalk of wheat in her hands, twisting it this way and that.

Zeus glared at Demeter, who was ignoring him completely. "Ahem, well, Percy has received his blessings, and is aware of his godly powers and realms. He is also making use of them... though he didn't join us here today for this little meeting."

"That's his 950th time. We ought to hold an annual celebration!" Apollo smirked.

"Naw, he's here, lets hold it off until the next Solstice." Aphrodite filed her nails.

"How do you know?" Hestia asked, curious.

"Oh, I can just_ taste_ his lovely wild aroma."

"Oh, Peter Johnson's finally come? It must be the end of the world!" Dionysus indifferently flipped through a wine magazine, despite his own dramatic words.

Right then the heavy oaken doors of the room were blasted open, revealing a teenage boy with a murderous expression on his face. Percy Jackson had arrived.

"Oh? Bad hair day? I have just the right thing!" Aphrodite smiled eagerly.

"How do you _know_ stuff like that? Wait, don't answer, but just hang on to whatever the cure is for the moment." the boy scanned the room with a frosty glare that quite literally gave them chills, until he spotted Hermes. Then he glowed, growing into a 15 feet tall god, marching up to Hermes he said, "Hermes, did you or your sons do this?" He lifted his hood for only Hermes to be able to see whatever was underneath.

"Well, we all had just watched The Rise of the Guardians, and well, we thought you'd be just like Jack Frost with the white-."

"I swear, Hermes, that one day you might just find yourself with _pink_ hair."

Hermes was stupefied. Then Aphrodite, with her supernatural hair problem detecting skills made it all the worse for him and his current situation, "By the look of it that white dye will stay for about 5 more millennia, so maybe you could just let me make it look less bleak?"

"Wait, you bleached Percy's hair without telling me? Come on! Show-!" Apollo began.

"IT WHAT?!" Percy glared at Hermes in such an incredulous and I-WILL-STRANGLE-U way, that Hermes decided that an appropriate physical appearance was a bit more important than the meeting, and flashed away, with Percy hot on his heels.

"Well, _that_ escalated quickly." Dionysus grinned.

"I think that, that hair style and colored hair looks good on Percy, I might just add some gold and black flecks to it to make it more interesting." Aphrodite was determined to add color to Percy's new hairdo.

"Moooooo." The Ophiotaurus looked for his favorite god with his big cute brown eyes.

"Oh, poor Ophi, he was forgotten by his master." Hera looked on in sympathy at the cow/serpent.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHAA!" Hermes suddenly flashed back into the throne room, panting, with his robes torn and ruined.

"Gotcha!" Percy suddenly appeared and flicked his wrist at Hermes, stopping the time around him. "Oh, and hi Ophi, sorry, had to catch a little prankster."

"Pranking is a work of a art! Don't say 'prankster' like it's a bad thing, you used to be one too anyways!" Hermes wailed.

"Me?! Was not!"

"From what my Stolls told me, yes, was too!"

"Was not!"

"WAS TOO!"

"**WAS NOT!"**

** "**_**WAS TOO!"**_

_** "**__**WAS N-!**__**"**_

_** "**__**SILENCE!**__**" **_Zeus roared.

"But-" Both Hermes and Percy whined.

"NO. And show us your hairstyle, Percy." was the firm response.

"And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because I command you to and your hood will be off in 5 seconds whether you want it like that or not."

"But-"

"4."

"Wait-"

"3."

"Hey, bu-"

"2."

"WAIT-"

"1."

"JUST A MIN-"

"0. Time's up."

_Whoosh. _A warm breeze blew out of nowhere and basically tore off Percy's hood. Out popped a crazy tangle of pure white hair that made his tan skin jump out at the onlookers eyes. Percy scowled with dismay. The other Olympians snickered or gasped in a horrified way, not improving Percy's mood the tiniest bit.

"I have got to say, that you seriously look like Jack Frost though, Percy, after all before he drowned he had dark hair himself didn't he?" Hades mused.

"Then you and your son are Pitch?" was Percy's blunt reply.

"Easter Bunny is Ares." Hephaestus decided.

"What." it wasn't a statement or a question it was a dare for Hephaestus to say anything more. But Ares was still mortified, and it showed on his face. Very clearly.

"Zeus is Santa." Poseidon added, grinning evilly.

"Poseidon is Sandy." was Zeus' comeback.

"What." This time it was Poseidon and Percy both trying to imagine Poseidon being mute.

"Athena is the Tooth Fai-" 'Easter Bunny' started to say.

"Don't you dare, Ares." Athena glared at him.

"What. Tooth Fairy... Athena?" Percy, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and all of the other gods said in unison, but it made sense... after all, Athena collected thoughts in a certain way... kinda.

Suddenly Apollo randomly decided that it was time to intervene... and raised a hand for silence, "Wait... a Haiku's coming up."

It was so sudden, Hephaestus gagged on his morning coffee, Percy completely forgot about Hermes, his hair, and the topic of his conversation that he turned in horror towards Apollo, letting Hermes go, who had been paralyzed the whole time. Hera snapped her fan into two pieces. Aphrodite dropped her most treasured hair pin she had been reattaching onto her hair causing it to shatter. She wailed in horror making Artemis let go of a blunt arrow she had been sharpening and testing with her bow towards Hestia. Hestia blocked it with a barrier of flame, where the flaming arrow changed course and shot towards Ares. It was reflected by a shield Ares held up just in time. The arrow soared towards the Ophiotaurus's floating tank, making the ball like thing shoot across the room, slamming into Dionysus' throne, causing him to choke on his popcorn. Ophi was bounced towards Demeter who kicked it away in self defense. Zeus saw it coming his way, in the middle of the throne room and dodged. It then flew at Hades, who put on his Helm, so that the ball would go right through him. The ball was then thrown at Poseidon by invisible hands. Poseidon evaporated into seawater, then materialized once again once the danger had passed. The Ophiotaurus then flew towards Apollo who was thrown unconscious across the room, onto Athena's lap, where he then was then brutally pushed and kicked away.

Talk about a chain of godly events. A very dramatic chain of events.

Everybody sighed in relief as Percy secured the ball containing a very dizzy Ophiotaurus, and gagged and tied Apollo.

"Ok... Now, I think it's time to start the meeting." Athena blinked. It was funny how quickly things were aroused and settled when godly beings were involved.

"Yes, well, no annoying demigods bothering me for quests or anything. So, so far so good." Dionysus slurped from his diet coke, trying to dislodge a piece of popcorn from clogging up his throat.

"Pollution's getting worse, a few meteors, a few dragons, nothing much." Zeus had gotten back into his seat and was now examining his stock of lightning bolts.

"Short on Imperial gold, but I found a really rare godly metal, it's the treasured Empyrean Silver! I'm creating some weapons right now." Hephaestus had recovered from choking on his coffee, with the help of Poseidon's extracting the liquid with his godly powers.

"Awesome, I'll take some." Ares said eagerly, glancing at his blackened shield.

"You already have a few hundred weapons, Ares, but I'm giving every Olympian an Empyrean object. So, do you want some boomerangs like Easter-" Hephaestus' eyes shined with mirth until an actual imperial golden boomerang came his way, he ducked and the thing sailed out the door. There was a moment of silence where a cat screeching, a baby wailing, a dog barking, and a godling screaming could be heard.

"A few lovers here and there, nothing more nothing less." Aphrodite sighed, breaking the silence and acting as if nothing happened except her broken pin, which she had been staring at nonstop for the whole time.

"Crops are withering... it's horrid." Demeter moaned, partly because of her aching foot and the fact that her beloved annual harvest would be dropping in numbers.

"Collecting drakon souls, hard to find, so contact me if you chance upon one." Hades fingered his Helm of Darkness, glancing around for flying balls of water and boomerangs.

"Some beached whales, they're ok now." Poseidon absently making a finger vanish into moisture and back to living flesh making use of his 'newfound' powers.

"A handful of wildfires, gone quickly." Hestia lit her fingers up in a bored way.

"A few cursed poachers who tried to capture my favorite peacocks, probably in the underworld, by now." Hera sniffed disdainfully at her destroyed peacock feathered fan.

"Some ugly gangsters trying to hurt a wise young student. Squished like a bug." Athena was busy brushing invisible dust from her pant legs where Apollo had so gracefully landed.

"A dozen or so monsters, banished to Tartarus by the hands of my maiden warriors." Artemis was fixing up another unfinished arrow.

"Talented singers with their wishes granted, are most likely performing in Hollywood, right now." Apollo had somehow wriggled out of his bonds.

"A couple thieves and messengers that needed help." Hermes yawned tiredly, stretching his stiff limbs and checking out his phone, where two snakes were curled around the antennae.

"Some polar bears that needed shelter, and a touch of life, faring well in the wild now. A few more monsters than usual, but nothing serious." Percy fiddled with a small ice sculpture that looked like a penguin. It had started to waddle around on the broad armrest of his icy throne by itself.

"Very well, if that is all, you are dismissed. Oh and don't forget about that meeting, Percy, you HAVE to come." Zeus stood, ready to go.

"Fine, well, farewell until the next meeting, and I will be taking Ophi with me, ok?" Percy grabbed Ophi's tank and flashed away before anyone could protest.

Soon one after another flashed away until only Zeus was left. He sighed and picked up his stash of lightning bolts muttering, "Let's hope this new stirring of magic, foretells good times, without giants or titans."

_**Well, how do ya like it? I'm not so sure on how to continue, so give me some ideas too! And tell me if this is creative and funny enough. And if it's way too rushed, cuz I have a feeling it is. Oh and for those who are waiting for 'The TriGodZard Games' I've gotten a huge writer's block about that one, so help me, PLEASE!? Oh, and recommend some songs I can listen too, while writing, can you? BTW, 2,566 words? 11 pages?! OOOOOHHH... You **__**better**__** review... - SilverFang3**_


End file.
